


Letting Go

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here, have an adorable, dorky, bb! Fraser in a hospital bed <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

  
  



End file.
